


Teddy and Mrs. Potato head

by rjisgay



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Kind of toy story, Other, horny toy soldiers - Freeform, im sorry, im sorry teddy, sex with a cat figurine inside of you, so much regrets, teddy forgive me, toy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjisgay/pseuds/rjisgay
Summary: Once upon a time there was a purple teddy bear named teddy. And they had the biggest crush on Mrs. Potato head. Unfortunately she was married to Mr. Potato head. Who was a real jerk. She wanted to leave him but Mr. Potato head refused to sign divorce papers. One day when Mr. Potato head was at work. Teddy and Mrs. Potato head were left alone in a toy bin. And that's where our story starts.
Relationships: Teddy/ Mrs. potato head
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Teddy and Mrs. Potato head

**Author's Note:**

> This is so cursed. I owe Teddy an apology. But here is Teddy × Mrs. Potato head.

Teddy the teddy bear opened their eyes. They expected to be covered by a bunch of toys but they were none. They were normally covered by the horny toy soldiers. Always talking about some TV show with gay witches or something. Teddy sat up on straightened their fluff. That's when they saw her. The only other toy in the bin. Mrs. Potato head. She was beautifu withl her round curvy figure. And her long seductive eye lashes. Teddy started to say something, but as soon as they opened their mouth she started to bat those eye lashes at them. Teddy buckled barely able to keep standing. She's married they thought to themselves.

"You look ravishing today Teddy," flirted Mrs. Potato head.

"I'm gay… I mean same, you're hot, I mean nice," Teddy mumbled.

"You don't have to be nervous around me Teddy," whispered Mrs potato head seductivly. She batted those eyelashes again. All Teddy wanted in the world was to feel those curves. But she was married.

"Baby don't worry about him. We're getting a divorce. Besides it's so rare that it's just the two of us in Syd the toy bin. Let's just have some fun," spoke Mrs potato head.

"I mean if you're getting a divorce. And we actually have privacy for once, then fuck yeah I wanna fuck you," replied Teddy.

Mrs. potato head stepped toward Teddy. She pulled them close to her body. The fluffy fur plastered against the hard plastic. She wrapped her hands tightly around teddy and kissed there buttons. Going lower and lower til she got to the zipper.

"May I," she whispered seductivly.

"Please do," Teddy replied their heart pounding. Mrs. potato head pulled the zipper slowly and reached inside. Teddy moaned with pleasure. She kept going until her whole body was inside Teddy. She kissed every crevice passionately. Teddt moaning all the while. Until she had reached the final spot. She slipped out of Teddy and was about to zipper them up when out of nowhere Sierra the little boy peep doll opened the toy bin.

"What are the two of you doing?" questioned Sierra.

Teddy stared and embarrassed pulled up their slipper. 

"Never mind, we have much bigger problems on our hands. As you can see the rest of the toys are missing," declared Sierra.

"Help meeeee," a small voice screamed. 

"What was that!" exclaimed Teddy.

"Its so loud" Mrs. Potato head said.

"I thought it was rather quiet," Sierra replied.

"Wait a second. Teddy pull me apart," demanded Mrs. Potato head. 

"Now is not the time for a threesome," Sierra responded crossly.

"No, not like that. Just do it Teddy," commanded Mrs potato head. Teddy compiled and pulled her apart, and out sprang a small ginger cat figurine. 

"My goodness Eilo are you ok?" Sierra asked.

"I have seen the darkest of dark," Eilo replied trembling.

"You were in her the whole time? When we… you know…" asked Teddy.

"I'm scarred for life," replied Eilo. 

"We don't have time for this. We have to save the other toys," declared Sierra.

"What happened to the other toys?" Teddy asked.

"They were kidnapped… by Sam," whispered Sierra. A collective gasp ran out. Sam was an evil child. Notorious for destroying toys. They had to act fast.

"What should we do?" Teddy asked worriedly.

"Don't worry I have a plan. Jut do what I say Teddy and you'll be fine," reassured Sierra.

"Why does that worry me even more," replied Teddy. Sierra just grinned at them.

"Trust me Teddy," she responded. 

"Good luck toys," spoke a voice. Teddy jumped. They had briefly forgotten that Val the toy bin was a toy and could talk.

"Thanks Val," responded Teddy.

"No, thank you for the show," teased Val. Teddy blushed their purple fur turning a bright magenta. 

"Now let me tell you my plan…" started Sierra.

Teddy was right to be worried. This was a stupid plan. They stood on the grass lawn in front of Sam's house. They thought they were alone, until they heard a squeaking noise. It was Brandon a squeaky toy shark holding tightly to a cow boy hat. 

"Brandon! It's so good to see a friend. How are the others," whispered Teddy urgently.

"You have to do something quick. Sam is about to destroy the toy soldiers. Apparently they wouldn't stop talking about being stepped on and know Sam's gonna do just that," replied Brandon.

"Them and their hornyness. I knew it would cause them trouble. Sierra, Mrs. Potato head, and Eilo are hiding in a tree. Once they give me a signal I'm supposed to create a distraction," explained Teddy.

"Can I help?" asked Brandon.

"I'm glad you asked," replied Teddy. They preceeded to whisper a plan into Brandon's ear. Suddenly Teddy felt a sharp pain in their fur. It was a paper airplane! The signal. Teddy breathed in Deeply and with all their might pressed down on Brandon. Squeak! A loud noise filled the air. Out rushed Sam. She was a bratty emo 11 year old. She was dressed in all black, with 5 chokers and thick black eye shadow. 

"What do we have here?" she squeaked mischievously. She grabbed Teddy and ran to her room. I really hope you follow the plan Sierra Teddy thought. Sam took them up the stairs into her room.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Sam. Teddy sighed with relief as they looked down and saw an army of horny toy soldiers. Suddenly Sierra sprang through the window and started attacking Sam.

"Mommy!" Sam cried as she ran away. Black tears from the mascara streaming down her face. All the toys cheered and made their way home. Teddy lagged behind them. 

"We did it baby," Mrs. Potato head said.

"That we did," replied Teddy.

"You were so brave. And when we get home I'll show you just how proud I am of you," whispered Mrs potato head. She squeezed Teddy's tail and sashayed away. Teddy watched her leave staring once again at those curves. I can't wait for tonight they thought to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> I need Jesus after this 😭😭😭


End file.
